


I've always wanted to have sex in the Impala

by iamtheprophet_chuck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtheprophet_chuck/pseuds/iamtheprophet_chuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How about we go for a drive?” Kevin suggests, and Sam smiles.  A couple weeks back, Sam had confessed that he’d always wanted to have sex in the Impala, but he hadn’t had a chance.  Yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've always wanted to have sex in the Impala

For all its endless hallways, and nooks and crannies, sometimes the bunker feels crowded. Especially when Dean, Charlie, Cas, and Jody and the Lost Girls, are traipsing in and out of it working on a huge case together. Sam and Kevin haven’t spent more than two minutes together in almost a week, and Kevin is about to lose his shit.

Finally, Sam and Dean bid Jody, Krissy, and Claire farewell. And Charlie suggests the rest of them retire to the rec room for a game of Magic. Kevin snags Sam’s sleeve before he can follow and pulls him in a side hallway.

“Sam, so help me if I have to spend another minute with anyone else I am going to lose it.” Sam nods and his brow furrows with compassion. 

“That’s fine, I can cover for you if you wanted to go grab some alone time. I can bring you up some lunch later.” Kevin knows Sam is trying but sometimes he just wants to shake that boy. Luckily something about the bitch face Kevin must’ve thrown him helps Sam clue in and his eyebrows arch in surprise.

“How about we go for a drive?” Kevin suggests, and Sam smiled.. A couple weeks back, Sam had confessed that he’d always wanted to have sex in the Impala, but he hadn’t had a chance. Yet.

“I’ll go tell Dean we’ll be back later, and grab the keys. Meet you at the car in five.” Sam kisses Kevin’s cheek before striding down the hall on impossibly long legs, and Kevin wonders—not for the first time—how in the world they were going to fit in the back of the Impala.

\--

They’re 15 miles out of town before Kevin makes a move. He doesn’t know if Sam is heading somewhere specific, or if he’s just planning on pulling over on the shoulder when he can’t wait any longer, but Kevin figures he might as well help get this show on the road. Pun fully intended. Kevin smiles to himself before quietly unbuckling his seatbelt, letting Sam focus on the road. He carefully slides over toward Sam, resting his right hand gently on Sam’s thigh, just above the knee. 

Kevin leans in so he can pull Sam’s earlobe between his teeth and runs his hand gently up and down Sam’s thigh, slowly inching toward his growing erection. He runs his fingers along Sam’s inseam, knowing full well how sensitive Sam’s inner thigh’s are. Finally he presses the heel of his hand against Sam’s hard cock, watching Sam’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallows around a groan.

“That feel good, baby?” Kevin asks, feeling Sam shiver as his breath ghosts over his ear. Sam makes a noise of assent low in his throat, barely audible. He has to clear his throat before he can speak, and he doesn’t look at Kevin, because he knows if he does he’ll never look back at the road.

“That feels amazing. Almost there, Kev.”

Ah, so they were headed somewhere. Kevin can work with that. He brings his left hand up to rest on the back of Sam’s neck, still massaging his length through his jeans. Sam is breathing shallow, tense. Kevin loves setting him on edge. Finally Sam pulls over on a dirt road, back behind a small grove of trees to an abandoned parking lot. They’re out of view of the highway from here.

Sam kills the engine, and he’s suddenly everywhere. He twists one hand in Kevin’s hair, grasping at the black strands, tugging slightly causing Kevin to gasp; and he runs his other hand up and down Kevin’s side, feeling Kevin’s diaphragm expand and contract with each breath. Kevin moans as Sam mouths at his jaw, kissing his way down his neck, nipping as he reaches his collarbone. 

“What do you want,” Sam asks. His lust-rich voice does things to Kevin, and he makes a wanton noise before he can form coherent words.

“Want you to finger me. Want your mouth on me,” Kevin pants. Sam nods and kisses Kevin, hard and sloppy. It’s one of the first things Kevin had learned about Sam; that he loved to top—loved overwhelming his partners with sensations—but he also loved to be told what to do. Explicitly, and with great detail. 

Sam pulls Kevin’s shirt over his head and tosses it in the back, and Kevin leans back on his elbows. Sam kisses his way down his chest, barely lingering on a nipple—running his tongue around his navel—before reaching the waistband of Kevin’s jeans. He divests Kevin of his jeans and boxers with amazing ease. One day Sam’s strength and ability to manhandle Kevin won’t surprise him anymore, but today is not that day.

Sam leans down to lick his way up Kevin’s shaft. Kevin groans at the sight almost more than the sensation and brings one hand down to run through Sam’s hair, pulling the long strands back so he has an unobstructed view of his face. 

“Good boy,” Kevin says, and rewards Sam with a groan as Sam sucks the head into his mouth, running his tongue in teasing circles before pressing it against his slit. “God that’s good. Did you bring any lube?” 

Sam pulls off with a huff of laughter and a look which very much conveys his sarcasm line of thought. What do you mean ‘did I bring lube.’ OF COURSE I BROUGHT LUBE. But Sam saves him the commentary and just reaches over to the glove box to snag the small bottle he’d stashed, returning his mouth to Kevin’s cock almost immediately. Kevin hears the snick of the cap opening.

“I want your fingers in me,” Kevin repeats, and almost immediately feels the slick slide of lube, and Sam’s forefinger breaching him. Kevin exhales in a rush, and pushes down on the finger, his focus suddenly reduced to the familiar burn of friction as Sam pushes in to his last knuckle and twists, before setting a rhythm. Push, twist, pull. Sam’s tongue is swirling around the head of Kevin’s cock again, and Kevin’s still got his hand in Sam’s hair when Sam looks up to meet his eyes. Kevin groans.

“More, Sam.” It’s not a question.

Sam adds a second finger, and then a third. And Kevin is writhing on his fingers now—hips thrusting up to meet each push—it’s a miracle he hasn’t gagged Sam yet, whose mouth hasn’t relinquished his cock since he began. 

“Shit, Sam. Shitshitshit, I’m going to come.” Kevin bites his lip, chest heaving in breaths, and Sam sucks hard before thrusting his fingers into Kevin hard once, twice, three times, and Kevin is coming so hard down Sam’s throat his vision blacks out.

Kevin lays down flat on his back, chest heaving, legs still bent on either side of Sam as he softly licks Kevin’s cock clean. Sam presses a kiss to the tip when he’s finished, and delicately extracts his fingers to wipe on the hem of his shirt. Kevin’s smiling the giddy smile of the recently fucked as he pulls Sam up by his hair to kiss him. He sweeps his tongue into Sam’s mouth to taste the last of his come.

“God that was good,” he breathes. And Sam chuckles against his lips. 

“Now let’s see what we can do about this, shall we?” Kevin adds, running his hand down Sam’s side before settling it over the bulge still pressing against the zipper. Sam groans, ducking his head to rest in the crevice where Kevin’s shoulder meets his neck. Kevin pops the zipper open, forcing the material down far enough to release Sam’s cock. 

They groan in unison when Kevin’s hand wraps around it and tugs. He can feel the tension rising in Sam’s shoulders, feels his breathing—rapid and light—across his collarbone, and he knows Sam isn’t going to last long. So he brings Sam off with firm, hard strokes, twisting his fist around the head, sliding his thumb along his slit. 

Sam comes with a long wordless moan, half gasping as he drops his weight to drape across Kevin’s thighs and chest. He pulls in long deep breaths before finally raising his head and resting his chin on Kevin’s chest to look him in the eye.

“That was even better than I thought it was going to be,” Sam says; his grin brighter than the sun.

“Yeah?”

“Oh, yeah.” And Sam reaches up to cup Kevin’s face before leaning up and kissing him, slow and tender.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos are always appreciated!!


End file.
